


一九八一

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: “时间转换器是一种很危险的魔法物品。”当海莉第一天去神秘事务司报道时，前辈克劳德就这样告诫她。“必须谨慎使用，否则会造成无法挽回的后果。”





	一九八一

      “时间转换器是一种很危险的魔法物品。”当海莉第一天去神秘事务司报道时，前辈克劳德就这样告诫她。“必须谨慎使用，否则会造成无法挽回的后果。”

      四年之间，克劳德已经退休，她也升了职，不再做繁琐枯燥的文书工作，而是开始协助资深缄默人做一些研究。只是，她仍然对那个放置着装满时间转换器的架子的房间存着敬畏与好奇之心，那是神秘事务司里的一个昏暗圆形房间，三个金属架子靠墙排列成了一个半圆，时间转换器按照编号陈列在上面，每个时间转换器下面都有一个小抽屉，放置着与这个时间转换器相关的历史记录。

      当克劳德还是时间转换器的管理员与研究人员时，海莉曾经与他一起来这里取资料。那是她第一次进入这里，克劳德一边翻找文件，一边对着扬起的灰尘打喷嚏。她好奇地在架子前面驻足，对在昏暗中闪着微光的时间转换器伸出手，却又在临碰到时将手收了回来。这么一个小东西，却有控制时间的力量，她微微打了一个哆嗦。

      “海莉，过来！”克劳德恼火地叫道，他的喷嚏似乎停不下来了，海莉连忙跑过去，让他拿着已经找到的文件站在后面，她继续寻找余下的。

      “1876年5月29日，马特·罗宾逊……”

      “……于2934年在东亚……”

      “……克拉拉在霍格沃茨魔药课上……”

      在翻找的过程中，不断有只言片语掠过她的眼前，她好奇，却又不肯细看，这样的详细记录似乎让她闯入了他人的私人世界，窥探别人的隐私。

      文件终于找齐了，克劳德捂着口鼻，忙不迭地抢先向门口走去。海莉跟在他身后，这时，门口附近的一个落满灰尘的箱子吸引了她的目光，她立刻问道：“克劳德，这是什么？”

      “未回收的时间转换器的历史记录。”他头也不回地说，匆匆走出了昏暗的房间。

      海莉将门在身后小心关上，上锁并施了保护咒语，又追到正坐在桌子旁擤鼻子的克劳德面前，先将文件放在他的桌子上，接着问道：“为什么会有未回收的时间转换器？”

      克劳德揉了揉通红的鼻头，带着浓重的鼻音说：“有很多原因，可能是借用人不小心打碎了时间转换器——当然，对于这种情况，魔法部会寄出罚款单；也可能借用人违法使用时间转换器，导致重大时空漏洞，时间转换器就会被法律执行司永久扣押，作为证物存档；还有一种最吓人的可能性，就是借用人使用时间转换器时不够谨慎，最终自己都不再存在于这个世界上，我们自然也无法追寻了。”他闲散地靠在椅背上，抬头看着天花板，幽幽叹息，“上一个未回收的时间转换器还是1981年的事情，那时我才三十几岁，转眼头发都白了啊……”

      几年后，海莉坐在克劳德原来的座位上，一边翻看研究资料，一边等待下班。

      下班的时间到了，海莉将资料卷起来装进包里，背着包走向了电梯的方向。电梯里的人很多，她不得不等了几趟，才终于走了上去。她到达魔法部前厅时，赫敏·韦斯莱已经在那里等着她了。

      见到她，褐发女巫微笑地对她招了招手。

      她之前就知道赫敏，毕竟，魔法界谁不认识大名鼎鼎的哈利波特的好朋友，可真正认识赫敏是在两年前的一桩案件中。那时，她奉命为赫敏负责的一个案件提供资料，案件结束后，她们也成为了一定程度上的朋友。

      今天，赫敏邀请她去吃顿便饭，除了她的丈夫与孩子之外，他们的好朋友哈利·波特也在，还有一个她不认识的高大黑发男人。

      她与赫敏和哈利同在魔法部工作，都已熟识，而罗恩也是常见面的。与他们打过招呼后，赫敏直接为她和那个黑发陌生人做了介绍。

      “海莉·邓肯，我在魔法部的同事，别看她有点古怪，人可是很好的。”

      男人发出爽朗的大笑，露出一口白牙，对赫敏打趣道：“还有你古怪吗，赫敏？”

      赫敏假装生气地撅起了嘴，海莉也不由自主地轻笑了起来。

      男人转向海莉，大大方方地伸出手，说道：“我是西里斯·布莱克，哈利的教父。”

      她握住他的手，轻轻晃了晃。

      她自然听说过哈利·波特的身世，在伏地魔的第一次覆灭后，西里斯从着火的波特家将他抱了出来，之后一直当作亲生儿子一般抚养长大。但这是她第一次见到他，她不得不承认，对于一个中年人来说，西里斯显得相当年轻和英俊，虽然笑起来时，他的眼角仍然会堆满细细密密的皱纹，可他那活泼的神气让他看上去像是哈利的兄长。

      晚饭后，罗恩和赫敏在厨房收拾，哈利也去找他们说事情。她坐在壁炉前的地毯上，看罗斯和雨果玩拼字游戏。她的脸被炉火烤得有点红，于是，她站起身，想去窗口凉快一下。她转过身，却发现刚刚在餐桌上十分活跃的西里斯正沉默地站在窗边，他的双臂搭在窗棂上，目光注视着幽远无际的夜色，似乎脱离了这个世界。

      她摇了摇头，他才是一个真正奇怪的人。

      微微料峭的春寒总算过去，直到那年初秋，伦敦开始落下淅淅沥沥的冷雨，她才又见到了西里斯。

      海莉的父母早年移居国外，而缄默人的工作又让她鲜少有交朋友的机会和心情，所以，她的周末通常是独自度过。

      这天，海莉将一本没读完的小说塞进大衣口袋里，冒着冷雨去了一家街角的咖啡馆。她刚刚搬到这个麻瓜街区，因为她的父母都是麻瓜，所以，她可以很自在地身处麻瓜之中。

      只是她没想到，会在这里遇见西里斯。

      虽然他穿着麻瓜夹克和一条牛仔裤，正在低头一个本子上写写画画，她还是立刻认出了他。她慢慢朝他走过去，在他身边停下，试探性地问道：“我可以……”

      他惊讶地抬起头，在见到她时露出了笑容。“当然，请坐。”

      她在他对面坐了下来，召唤侍者点了一杯热巧克力后，她笑着说：“我没想到会在这里遇见你。”

      “哈利没告诉你吗，我住在这附近。”

      “真巧，我也刚搬到附近。”

      就这样，她与西里斯逐渐形成了一种默契，每个星期六的下午，他们都会来到这家咖啡馆。他们不怎么说话，她捧着一本书读，而他在速写本上绘画。

      海莉一直不觉得西里斯是会静下心来画画的那种人，可她想起那日在韦斯莱家，西里斯靠在窗边那副出神的样子，她又觉得没什么不可能了。

      西里斯对他的画作从不遮掩，有时读书读累了，她会把书放下，一边小口喝着热巧克力，一边看他作画。

      他总是画一个女孩，如火的红发、温暖的棕色眼睛、挺翘的鼻子和一张带着零星雀斑的脸。在他的笔下，她时而大笑，时而娇嗔地撅起嘴，有时又会悲伤哭泣。有时是脸部特写，有时是全身像，有时只浓缩成了广袤风景中的一个小小背影。

      虽然心中好奇，她从不问起这个女孩的身份，就如同西里斯从来不问起她的私生活，这似乎已经成了他们之间的一种无声默契，他们只是在固定的时间来到一个固定的地方，静静地看书和画画，偶尔闲聊天气、咖啡和街上的人，仅此而已。

      直到那天，外面雷电交加，咖啡馆里又突然停了电，下午四点的伦敦就已经昏暗得不像话，海莉将书放在桌上，转头看向窗外。大雨倾盆而下，她不想在这种天气湿漉漉地回家，她转头，正好看见西里斯也无奈地看着她，二人相视一笑，都明白，看来是要困在这里一阵子了。

      闲来无事，被困在咖啡馆里的客人们都交谈了起来，她正思忖着该聊些什么，西里斯突然轻声问道：“你相信会有人爱上一个根本不存在的人吗？”

      海莉愣了愣。“是会有这种情况的，无意冒犯，但我表姐是一位麻瓜心理医生，她曾经提过一些这样的病人，他们会疯狂地喜欢一些虚构的人物，甚至想要与其结婚。”

      他皱眉沉思了一会儿。就在海莉担心自己是不是说错话的时候，他开口道：“不……和那不一样。她不是小说或者麻瓜电影中的人物——如果你是那个意思的话。不，她就像是一个真正存在的人，我与她相爱，我们一起吃饭、聊天、争吵、接吻、打魁地奇。我会知道她的一颦一笑、一言一行。”他懊恼地叹了口气。“我说不明白，我身边的人都不认识她，治疗师也说我的记忆没问题。就好像她是我天生的那处缺陷，我从来没拥有过她，但却无时无刻都能感觉到她的存在。”

      海莉迟疑地问：“她……就是你画的那个女孩吗？”

      他苦笑了一下，将速写本递给她。她慢慢翻看的时候，他继续说道：“你可能觉得我有病，赫敏一直劝我去看麻瓜的心理医生，可我知道我正常得很。我只希望自己有一天能遇见她，哪怕她是书本上的一张照片，或者邻居家一个蹒跚学步的小娃娃，我只要知道她真实存在过就够了。”

      那天下午，他们聊了很久，直到雨停，才分别在湿润的夜晚空气中走路回家。

      海莉不觉得西里斯有病，毕竟，作为一名缄默人，她见过更神秘的超自然现象。一路上，她一直都在回想西里斯的话。关于他和那个素未谋面的神秘红发女孩。

      日子平静地一天天过去，她仍然在星期六与西里斯见面，她读书，西里斯画画，可他们再也没有谈起那个红发女孩，就好像那个雷雨天从未发生一样。

      后来，她有了男朋友，国外的父母写信来，说她的妹妹给她添了一个黑皮肤的小外甥，再后来，她升了职，搬离了那个街区，和男友一起在霍格莫德租了一个公寓，她与西里斯的会面也就自然而然地停止了。偶尔，她仍然能在聚会上见到他，他还是一个人，抱着哈利的长子詹姆斯不肯放手，她不知道他是不是仍然在等那个可能根本等不到的人。

      那天，新同事要为新近的研究取关于时间转换器的资料，自从克劳德退休后，那里的钥匙就一直由她保管，她看着局促不安的男孩子，突然想起了多年前的自己，她微笑地说：“我带你去吧。”

      男孩感激地点了点头。

      她拿出钥匙，带路走向那个圆形房间，她已经很多年没有去过那里了，时间是一个艰深的课题，很少有研究人员涉足，他们只是记录，记录时间的涡流与脉络。

      “你要找几号时间转换器的历史记录？”她头也不回地问道。

      “是……是1500年至现今的未回收的时间转换器的历史记录。”男孩在她身后结结巴巴地说道。

      她愣了一下，莫名想起了克劳德曾经对她说过的那番话。

      「还有一种最吓人的可能性，就是借用人使用时间转换器时不够谨慎，最终自己都不再存在于这个世界上，我们自然也无法追寻了。」

      她拿钥匙开门的手竟有些颤抖，对了几次锁孔才插进去。

      吱呀一声拉开久未打开的沉重铁门，她慢慢地向那个落满灰尘的木箱走去，蹲下身，对金属扣环伸出手去。

      打开箱盖，厚重的灰尘飞扑到空中，甚至在昏暗的光线中都清晰可见，她低下头，眼中不禁涌起泪水，吸了几下鼻子。

      身后的男孩惊慌地问：“邓肯小姐，你还好吗？”

      她朝身后摆了摆手，嘶哑地说：“没事，灰尘太大了，你先出去吧，我一会儿找完了给你送去。”

      半晌，听到身后的门迟疑地关上，她才伸出手，将最上面的那张纸拿到眼前，那是一个红发女孩的照片，她穿着格兰芬多颜色的校服，站在霍格沃茨城堡前，对着镜头微笑挥手。她的红发如火，眼睛是温暖的棕色，还有一个挺翘的鼻子和一张带着零星雀斑的脸。海莉看过她那么多次，高兴的她，撒娇的她，生气的她，悲伤的她，她一下就认出了那张脸。

      下面用打字机的生硬字体写道：

      金妮·莫丽·韦斯莱，生于1981年8月11日，

      一个韦斯莱，难怪她的红发和雀斑那么熟悉。

      1998年9月3日于霍格沃茨使用编号M083回到1978年9月3日的霍格沃茨；

      1979年3月21日于霍格沃茨使用编号M083回到1999年3月21日的霍格沃茨；

      备注：无影响，未及时归还M083。

      她翻到下一页。

      1999年6月5日于霍格莫德使用编号M083回到1981年10月11日的霍格莫德；

      1981年10月31日于埃克塞特被彼得·佩迪鲁所杀。

      她知道这个彼得·佩迪鲁，魔法界谁不知道呢？可耻的叛徒，将波特夫妇出卖给了伏地魔，最终被西里斯·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平送到了威森加摩手里，在阿兹卡班接受摄魂怪之吻。

      备注：有影响，借用人痕迹消失，M083报废处理。

      海莉慢慢放下手中的纸，一切似乎都明白了，西里斯为何会觉得自己爱着一个根本不存在的红发女孩。

      因为她真的存在过，她可能真的曾经对他大笑、撅嘴、流泪，与他牵手、拥抱和接吻。他真的爱过她。

      在浩淼宇宙中，她不过像蜉蝣一般渺小和无力，却为了自己的目的而两次穿越时空，最终在1981年那年的秋季化为虚无。

      虽然生命消失，可爱却不会。她的父母、哥哥们、朋友和同学们都不记得曾经有她的存在，但西里斯记得自己爱她，他一直在等她，等一个根本不会来的人。

      那个星期六，她拿着一本书，又去了旧居附近的那家咖啡馆，打开门，西里斯还坐在老地方。

      他老了很多，原本乌黑的发丝中夹杂一些灰发，甚至当他不笑时，他眼角的皱纹也依然那么深。但他仍然捧着速写本，在画那个红发女孩。

      她走过去，将书放在桌上，他慢慢抬起头，对她笑了笑。

      她也微笑着在他对面坐了下来。

      “西里斯，我想给你讲一个故事。”

 

 

**「完」**

**后记：**

      解释与一些没有写出来的细节。

      1、西里斯并不记得金妮，他只觉得自己爱着一个虚幻人物。世界上没有人记得金妮了，相当于金妮没有存在过。

      2、金妮第一次穿越是为了凤凰社任务。第二次穿越是为了西里斯，因为她回到1999年后发现无法忍受没有西里斯的生活，更无法忍受西里斯在阿兹卡班度过漫长的12年。

      3、金妮回到1981年时是十月初，与西里斯及掠夺者们有短时间的团聚，但她并没有成功拯救波特夫妇，只帮助莱姆斯和西里斯抓住了欲栽赃嫁祸后逃脱的彼得。

      4、见到消失三年的金妮重新出现，西里斯欣喜若狂。

      5、出于缄默人的职业道德，海莉并未将金妮的故事真实地讲给西里斯，她一直将这个秘密带到了坟墓。西里斯去世后，她将金妮的照片复制了一份，埋在了他的墓碑旁。

      6、虽然西里斯一生都在孤独地等待金妮，但他的教子哈利一家让他尽享了天伦之乐，当他去世的时候，哈利的长子詹姆斯一直握着他的手，而他的速写本就放在他的枕边。


End file.
